


Pain

by widdlewed



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Cuts, Gen, Mentions of Blood, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't feel pain. Not anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> It is extremely short. Like, REALLY short.

“Danny…you’re bleeding…”

Danny looked from Sam to where she want pointing. He looked down, blinking at his bloody, glass-impaled hands and arms. Oh.

Oh. Okay.

“Huh,” was all Danny could muster out.

“D-Danny…dude…did-did you not…notice the glass in your arms?” Tucker managed to choke out as he stared at the horrible mess that used to be Danny’s full length body mirror.

“No,” Danny replied back emptily, his eyes a dull green. They noticed that - how his eyes were slowly becoming more green than blue now-a-days. It scared them. It scared them a lot.

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Sam spoke quietly, as if speaking to loud would cause the teenager more harm.

“Nope,” Danny spoke, moving a bleeding hand to pluck a rather large shard of glass from his wrist. The blood, red tinged with green ectoplasm, oozed out of the open wound and dripped into a steady puddle at his bloody, impaled barefeet.

“How-how long haven’t you been able to, y’know, feel?” Tucker asked, inching closer into the halfa’s destroyed bedroom. Books, posters, papers, and the occasional fragile object had become projectiles of rage, the floor and wall being the main targets of abuse.

“I…I dunno,” Danny mumbled, his eyes flashing a more electric green as he tried to think. “Maybe…maybe since…I can’t remember.” Danny plucked more shards out of his hands and arms. His cuts iced over and the two mortals in the room shivered at the sudden shift in temperature.

“Oh Danny…” Sam breathed out, tears gathering.


End file.
